


Confessions of a V-League Setter

by Anubis_2701



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu: no shame no fear no braincells, Crushes, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Miya Atsumu, Osamu is the MVP, Short One Shot, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, half a sentence of sunaosa, i deadass wrote this in 2.5 hours for shits and gigs, no beta we die like daichi in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_2701/pseuds/Anubis_2701
Summary: "Never?"Sakusa's lips thinned. "No, never. Now stop talking to me."Or, Atsumu discovers that Sakusa Kiyoomi, germaphobe and reluctant heartthrob of the Black Jackals, has never been confessed to before.He decides to change that.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 977
Collections: Behold the Sacred Texts, Team MSBY Black Jackal Haikyuu, ~SakuAtsu~





	Confessions of a V-League Setter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesunrays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunrays/gifts).



Atsumu was aware he probably looked a little stupid; he’d frozen with his beer halfway to his mouth, jaw slack and eyes wide as he stared at Sakusa, but the revelation rattling around inside his skull was overpowering any sense of shame he might have felt at his appearance. He placed the glass carefully down on the bar, watching the progress of a droplet of condensation rolling down the side.

“What’s with the look?” Sakusa spat, long fingers fiddling with the cuff of the black jacket he’d chosen to wear tonight. He looked _good_ – a frequent occurrence, unluckily for Atsumu’s blood pressure – and Atsumu had to hurriedly take a sip of his drink as his mouth dried out again.

“Just surprised,” he admitted. “You seem like the type of person who would attract that sort of thing.”

Sakusa’s eyes crinkled at the edges as he evidently hunted for any hint of an insult in that statement. Upon finding nothing, his gaze slid away from Atsumu, tracing along the labels of the bottles propped up above the bar. Atsumu sipped his drink again. “I just… _never?_ ”

That was a mistake, he realized as Sakusa's lips thinned. "No, never. Now stop talking to me."

Atsumu opened his mouth – whether to offer a genuine apology, or a lighthearted jab, he had no clue – but was cut off by the arrival of the bartender, who Sakusa had obviously called over while Atsumu was stuck in his own thoughts, turning over the madness of what he’d just been told.

The taller man was ignoring him now, as was evident in the proud tilt of his jaw and the determinedly forward gaze of his eyes. Picking up the hint even through the pleasant buzz of alcohol in his head, Atsumu swallowed the rest of his glass, and took his leave. Messing around with Sakusa was always fun, but driving the man away had never been his intention. He eyed the dance floor momentarily, debating whether or not to join the rave/apparent seizure that Bokuto was having on the centre stage, before deciding against it. As fun as it was to come out with all the Jackals like this, an early night felt appropriate.

His muddled brain turned back to his conversation with Sakusa as he let his head loll back during his cab ride.

_Confessions? No, I can’t say I’ve ever gotten one._

It seemed impossible; as much as Sakusa did emit a determinedly _fuck with me and I will peel off your eyelids_ vibe, he was also tall, talented, intelligent and attractive enough that surely _someone_ had seen fit to pluck up their courage and try to confess to him in the past. Maybe Sakusa had just consistently misread the atmosphere – Atsumu wouldn’t put it past him. The guy was a volleyball _genius_ , but his social skills were a little lacking – or he’d been so absorbed in volleyball that anything from his high school and college days outside of the sport had just vacated his memory completely. That also wouldn’t be too surprising.

He handed the cab driver a small bundle of money and stepped back out into the cool night air, thought process a little clearer now that the small amount of alcohol he’d had was working its way through his system. He inhaled deeply, crammed his hands back into his pockets, and stalked back into his apartment.

What did it matter? Sakusa Kiyoomi had never been confessed to. That should be a boasting point for Atsumu, not a thought that bounced around his head ceaselessly. It was almost amusing. But even the humour factor was irrelevant.

Because it didn’t matter.

Not at all.

* * *

Okay, it mattered.

Atsumu had no idea why, but that conversation had been the last thing on his mind when he’d gone to bed, and the first thing on it when he’d woken up again. It had haunted him like a spectre through his daily coffee run, and the conversation he had with a bleary and hungover Shouyou. It stayed with him as he did his laundry, wiped down his kitchen after making okonomiyaki – he couldn’t say for certain when rigorous cleaning routines had become normal for him, but it was probably some time after Sakusa had first visited his apartment – and lay on the couch alternating between group chats.

The thought was infuriatingly loud; Atsumu had never really spent time worrying over other people’s love lives in the last few years – he’d learned his lesson after poking his nose into why Osamu and Suna spent so much time together, _ugh_ – so he was lost as to why this was sticking with him so determinedly.

So, in the spirit of both gaining answers and annoying the shit out of his reluctant other half, he called Osamu.

“What?” Osamu sighed when he picked up. Atsumu pouted.

“Aww, hey now, is that any way to treat ya darlin’ twin?”

“I’d let Hoshiumi use you as a human sacrifice for free,” Osamu snarked, sounding like he was pinching the bridge of his nose. “What do you want?”

Atsumu huffed, shifting on the couch slightly. “I wanted ya input on somethin’.”

“Wonderful,” Osamu deadpanned. “The fuck is it?”

“Just a little baffled by something,” Atsumu admitted. “Sakusa told me last night that he’s never been confessed to before.”

“Alright, and?”

“I dunno. I keep thinking about it for some reason.”

Atsumu could practically hear how Osamu’s grip on his phone tightened in aggravation. “So you’ve just been thinking about that all night?”

“I mean, it just doesn’t make sense!” Atsumu said, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. “I mean, the guy’s pretty attractive, right? Wouldn’t people fall all over themselves to confess to him?”

“I mean, looks aren’t everything, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu sighed. “People might ‘a been put off by his personality or mysophobia or whatever.”

“I guess so, but he’s also not bad if you get to know him! I mean, he’s probably the smartest guy on our team, plus he’s kinda cute if you actually get him to smile or laugh. The germ thing’s a bit inconvenient I guess, but it’s not hard to keep a place clean. I mean, I started cleaning my place whenever I know he’s gonna come over. ‘s not hard.”

Osamu was silent for a long moment. “’Tsumu, I’m about three seconds from getting on a train to Osaka specifically to kick your ass.”

“Why?!?” Atsumu yelped, sitting up.

“Think about all the shit you jus’ said,” his brother said, sounding exhausted, “and then think again why you migh’ have confessions and Sakusa on ya mind.”

Atsumu blinked, obeying.

“…Wait, Osamu, that’s not wha-”

“Good luck gettin’ laid,” his brother drawled, hanging up on a now gaping Atsumu.

“But I don’t……no, I don’t have feelings for Sakusa,” he muttered at his phone, tossing it onto the table in front of him. “I _don’t._ ”

* * *

Yeah, he _definitely_ had feelings for Sakusa.

He had plausible deniability when it came to the fluttering in his stomach when he helped the taller man stretch, because making contact with Sakusa Kiyoomi was a privilege afforded to very few. He could maintain a façade of completely 100% platonic feelings when Sakusa agreed to get drinks with him, Shouyou and Bokuto, because having Sakusa choose to sit next to him was just a good thing for their team dynamic and developing friendships.

He could _not_ keep the act up after practice one day, where he’d been so distracted by the sight of Sakusa’s toned stomach – exposed for a moment as he used the hem of his shirt to mop at the sweat on his forehead – and promptly walked straight into the changing room doors. Bokuto laughed at him, Shouyou hurriedly asked if he was alright, and Inunaki squinted at him like he had the time Sakusa had sprayed disinfectant directly into his face after an unfortunate incident with an energetic moth. He just turned his eyes away, tried to quell his blush, and did his best to stave off his rising panic until he got home.

Once he _was_ alone, though, his mind was full of incoherent screeching. Half was saying _feelings for Sakusa Kiyoomi, oh shit, oh fuck_ , and the other half was saying _his abs, his hair, holy shit I want to bite_ _that neck_.

He determinedly shut down the part of his brain rendering Sakusa into a too-realistic sexual fantasy, and focused on the other half. The half that had conceded he had feelings for the germaphobe.

Shit, this wasn’t good. Sakusa was a good guy – even in their earliest days as teammates, and during the accompanying rivalry, Atsumu had been able to begrudgingly admit that – but he hardly seemed the type to go for someone like _Atsumu_. They drove each other up the wall. And while, on Atsumu’s end, the teasing had been more lighthearted, their jabs more friendly than harsh, he couldn’t speak for Sakusa’s interpretation of their changing relationship.

Holy _shit_. How had he not realised he liked the guy sooner? Atsumu was used to being called the dumber Miya twin, but this was the first time he would legitimately concede that it was true.

He called Osamu again. “Alrigh’, what do I do?”

* * *

Ironically, Osamu’s suggestion was to do what had started the entirety of Atsumu’s acute gay crisis in the first place.

“You really think a confession will work?”

“I mean, I don’ see why not. Make sure ta establish that you aren’t jus’ doing it because he’s never been confessed to before. Migh’ think ya tryna be a dick or somethin’.”

“Righ’, good point,” he muttered. “What…if he rejects me, though?”

Osamu sighed. “I mean, if he does, you’ll hafta get over it, I guess. The two of ya are teammates, so you’ll need to prioritise trainin’ and all that shit.”

“Right,” Atsumu said, wilting at just the thought. He really liked the relationship he had with Sakusa at the moment. Their slow progression from animosity to friendship had been a ride to go on, but Atsumu felt like the two of them had been getting quite close. The fact that Sakusa could bear to enter his apartment and touch Atsumu’s bare skin was proof enough of that. The thought of being turned down stung. It would make seeing Sakusa at practice a nightmare.

“Don’t get pissy,” Osamu sighed. “He doesn’t seem like he’d be _that_ cruel if he did turn ya down. You two have been gettin’ along a lot better, right?”

“Yes…”

“Then he might be kinder about it, if it comes ta that,” Osamu reasoned calmly. Atsumu bit his lip.

“What if he doesn’t? What if he turns me down and he’s mean as hell abou’ it?”

“Then we lock him in a dirty room for two hours as revenge.”

Atsumu snorted. “Now _that’s_ cruel, ‘Samu.” He shuffled his feet, falling silent for a moment. He heard his brother sigh.

“For what’s it’s worth, I think you’ll be fine, idiot. I saw Komori the other day, and I showed him one of the pics with you and Sakusa that ya sent me. He seemed surprised as shit that ya were touching at all.”

“…What does that have to do with anything?”

Osamu gave another long-suffering sigh. “Just go confess, fuckin’ simp.”

* * *

Atsumu figured that, if he was going to potentially make a fool of himself and ruin a great friendship while he was at it, he might as well go way overboard for it. There was, he decided, no confession stereotype too ridiculous for him to exploit.

He wrote a fucking love note and everything; a flowery plea for Sakusa to meet him behind the gym after practice was over, complete with a liberal amount of disinfectant so that the germaphobe wouldn’t discard the letter out of his habitual wariness. He crammed it into Sakusa’s locker gleefully before practice started, darting out to join drills and remain unsuspicious. He probably didn’t entirely succeed on that front; he ended up staring at Sakusa with a little _too_ admiration as he spiked, and the look on his face when Sakusa wrapped his bare hand around Atsumu’s upper arm was probably more lovesick than he intended.

He just couldn’t help it – the guy was… _everything_. It made his heart kick up into a startling rhythm, his previous fears about this afternoon being dredged mercilessly up again. He didn’t want those casual touches – the only ones Sakusa administered to people on their team – to end. He didn’t want the easy look in Sakusa’s eyes to be replaced by barely-concealed revulsion.

While setting for Shouyou, Atsumu considered whether he should take his note back. Call this whole thing off and preserve the relationship he already had with Sakusa and pine in silence. But part of his conversation with Osamu came back to him.

_“You won’t be able to hide it, ‘Tsumu. You always get so passionate about the things ya like, and ya were shit at hiding your crushes in high school. Sakusa’ll either hear it from you, or figure it out himself. Better to do the former, righ’?”_

He sighed, steeling his resolve and calling out encouragement to Shouyou as he jumped freakishly high for another set. All he could do was let things happen. His back and forth dilemma wasn’t going to change whether Sakusa had feelings for him or not. The outcome of his confession this afternoon was already set in stone – he might as well grow a spine and face it.

Practice ended too fast. Sakusa also walked back to their changing room too fast. And when he opened his locker, located the note and opened it, he also read it too fast for Atsumu to gauge his reaction.

But when he straightened up a little, and tucked the letter into his bag, his cheeks were significantly redder than usual. Atsumu took that as a win. He stretched out awkwardly, watching as the other Jackals slowly ebbed out of the gym. He eyed Sakusa, and quietly slipped outside as well, gently deflecting Shouyou’s offer to grab taiyaki, and slipped around the back of the gym when he was certain no-one could see him.

He waited with rigid muscles and bated breath, almost breaking the promise he’d sworn to see this damn thing through when he heard familiar footsteps. Atsumu took a deep breath, fiddling with his hands as Sakusa rounded the corner, stopping dead and blinking at him in surprise.

Atsumu shot him an awkward smile. “Uh, hey.”

Sakusa closed his eyes briefly. “If this is just your weird way of compensating for what I told you last week-”

“It’s not,” Atsumu assured him. “That conversation just…made me realise I should probably do this sooner or later.”

Sakusa fell silent, watching him cautiously. Atsumu took a deep breath.

“Alright, well, uh…can’t say I’m too experienced in doing this-”

“Shocking.”

“Hey! I have high standards.”

“My, that’s a big word. Are you sure you know what it means?”

Atsumu huffed, even as his mouth stretched into a treacherous grin. There was no animosity in Sakusa’s voice, just the same casual snarking they injected into every one of their conversations. It unwound the tension built up in his muscles, and he found himself letting a fond smile slip free. Sakusa blinked at him again, cheeks reddening.

“I ain’t doing this to give ya a good life experience,” he said, gently, “I’m doing it cause…well, cause of the reasons most people give confessions.”

The flush on Sakusa’s face deepened. “Ah.”

“If ya don’t like me, that’s fine, obviously. I mean, it’s a sign you have _terrible_ taste, but I ain’t gonna get mad. I just…I’m pretty obvious when I like someone, accordin’ ta Osamu, so I figured it’d be better for you ta find out from me directly.”

“Right,” Sakusa murmured, toeing at the ground slightly. “You……you’re serious.”

“Hey! I wrote a fancy note and everythin’. Of course I’m serious!”

Sakusa, impossibly, turned redder. “Oh.”

Despite their playful banter, Atsumu found his stomach churning again. “So, um, well-”

“I-,” Sakusa started to speak at the same time. they both paused, staring expectantly at the other. Atsumu swallowed, nodding at Sakusa, and the usually unflappable man wrung his hands, continuing. “I really don’t know what to do here, sorry. I wasn’t kidding when I said I’ve never been confessed to before.”

“I mean, telling me how hot I look today would be a great way to start-”

“In your dreams, Johnny Bravo,” Sakusa snarked back, ignoring Atsumu’s offended squawk. He hesitated another moment, before cautiously moving closer. Atsumu’s breath caught in his chest, his pulse speeding up into a jackhammer frequency when Sakusa reached up and tugged his mask off, exposing his sharp jawline.

“You really should start showering right after practices,” Sakusa murmured. Atsumu raised an eyebrow, ready to snark back when the taller man dipped his head and gently kissed him.

Everything from his jackhammer pulse to the ache of exhaustion building up in his joints became irrelevant; Atsumu’s entire world narrowed to the feeling of Sakusa’s warm lips against his own. It was over almost as soon as it had begun, both of them flushing like embarrassed anime characters.

“Noted,” Atsumu breathed. “I thought sweat was like, balls-to-the-wall disgusting for you.”

Sakusa averted his eyes. “It’s…not so bad when it’s you.” He met Atsumu’s eyes again. “And, in case it didn’t penetrate your thick skull, I like you too.”

“Sweet,” Atsumu breathed, convinced he was ready to take flight with euphoria. “Kiss me again.”

Sakusa did, and it was everything Atsumu had ever wanted.

* * *

“What was it that you guys were talking about last month? Confessions?”

Bokuto was a lot more sober than he had been a month ago, but that didn’t mean that Atsumu was grateful for it. The confession discussion was one he was grateful for, yes, but he was more than a little surprised that Bokuto even remembered.

He and Sakusa had been keeping their relationship on a need-to-know basis for the time being. Atsumu adored his new boyfriend, and adored the idea of showing him off, but he was willing to do just about anything for the guy; keeping their relationship secret was easy peasy.

Osamu had found out by virtue of constantly ringing Atsumu to ask how his confession had gone, and Sakusa had deemed him trustworthy. He’d also been unsurprised that Osamu was the driving force behind their getting together.

 _“Well, it makes sense. He’s a lot more sensible than you are, Atsu_. _”_

Atsumu hid a smile at the memory, tuning back into the conversation around him.

“I mean I knew a guy who’d go out with anyone who confessed to him. He felt obliged to because confessing is such a daunting task, you know?” Bokuto commented, throwing back the last dregs of his drink and immediately signalling for another. Sakusa rolled his eyes, a motion not missed by the loud spiker.

“Oh? You disagree?”

Sakusa shrugged. “Depends entirely on the person. Trying to say you should accept a confession just because someone was brave enough to make it is incomprehensibly stupid.”

Bokuto threw his head back, laughing. “Yeah, that seems on-brand for you! Speaking of,” he leant a tad closer to Atsumu, eyes on the curly-haired man, “What about you? Have you ever been confessed to, Sakusa-san?”

Sakusa sipped his drink, hair shifting over his eye as he moved his head a little. Atsumu saw his gaze slide in his direction, and felt a thrill pass through him. Atsumu felt Sakusa’s hand slip into his. He intertwined their fingers, letting the warmth of his boyfriend’s hand soothe him as Sakusa rubbed a gentle circle on his skin with his thumb.

Sakusa lifted his head, breaking eye contact, and smiled ever so slightly.

“Just the once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/2701Anubis), [Tumblr](https://anubis2701.tumblr.com/), or, if you're a fan of my fics generally, my [Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/VeAaGy3at9)


End file.
